The invention relates to oil cooling arrangements, and more particularly to hydraulic oil cooling arrangements in marine propulsion devices.
As disclosed in Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,173, it is known to insert a cartridge into an engine water jacket in order to heat liquid fuel in the cartridge. It is also known to insert a heat sink for electrical components into an engine water jacket in order to cool the electrical components.
As disclosed in Ritzenthaler U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,969, it is also known to insert a transmission oil cooler into a hose of an engine cooling system.
It is also known to use a water jacket for cooling a lubricating oil pump, as disclosed in Tado U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,081 and 3,380,443, and to exteriorly add a heat exchanger to an engine with the heat exchanger being connected to the engine water jacket, as disclosed in McKinney U.S. Pat. No. 2,898.896.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Pats. Nos.: Schutt, 2,212,250, Aug. 20, 1940; Dalin, 2,888,251, May 26, 1959; Gearn, 3,234,884, Feb. 15, 1966; Miersch, 3,990,424, Nov. 9, 1976; Veach, 4,442,819, Apr. 17, 1984; Hofmeister, 2,660,410, Nov. 24, 1953.